Unspoken Moments
by oneperfectfit
Summary: A series of ficlets, probably unrelated to one another. Length and ratings will vary, as will pairings.
1. What is Wrong with the Outdoors, Team 7

**Title: **What is Wrong with the Outdoors  
**Characters: **Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi  
**Pairing: **Team 7 centric  
**Prompt: **Water  
**Summary: **Sakura attempts to bathe, Sasuke and Naruto spy, and Kakashi curses the day that he agreed to take these kids on for training.  
**Words:** 771

**A/N: I want to try to start a series of one-shots, inspired by a list of one hundred words me, my younger brother, and a random word generator thought of yesterday. Pairings will vary, as will length. I guess people can request pairings. Starting off with a Team 7 one, though. Enjoy. **

Sakura really, really hated camping.

She strongly disliked having to share a tent with Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't really bathe because once Kakashi had discovered Naruto and Sasuke teaming up to spy on her once, which had been extremely embarrassing. The fact that all _three _of them had seen her sans clothing had only made it worse. Although Kakashi had, she was fairly sure, seen naked women before. Sasuke and Naruto might not of. It depended on how perverted they were. She didn't like always finding something in her sleeping bag, usually Naruto's socks. She definitely wanted to be a ninja. She just hated camping with her team. Sakura envied Hinata, who at least had a female team leader, Kurenai.

And now she was huddling in the small pool she had found in a clearing, one that appeared to be totally ice-melt. It was freezing and she had goose bumps all up and down her arms and legs. She tried to wash her hair, wincing as the water hit her scalp. She couldn't wash her hair _really _since she only had a bar of soap. She had at least thought to grab her own (but not her shampoo) when Sasuke and Naruto had to share a bar. Idiots. She was wondering how long it would get before they figured that they could break it in half.

She bent over and soaped her leg, shivering even more at the cool air on her exposed back. Bloody hell this was freezing. As soon as they got home she was _so _going to sit in a steaming hot bath for a week with bubbles. Lots of bubbles, and salts, and oils, and she could finally wash her hair. There was dirt stuck in it, and dried mud, and some slimy thing due to Naruto stealing her pillow. It had _not_ been a funny joke. Although Kakashi had seemed to think so, Sasuke had just looked impervious.

Okay, what was that rustling in front of her. There wasn't really wind, just frigid air and water.

No. No, they wouldn't. They _couldn't_. Not after last time. Naruto and Sasuke must have learned their lesson. Kakashi had lectured them for two and a half hours (although she would have sworn that he was smiling behind his mask, so of course she couldn't prove it, but whatever) and he told her that he hoped it had sunk in to their empty skulls and if she or he ever caught her other two teammates spying on her naked again he would force them to do something completely heinous like wait on her for a month. And, he'd added with a wink, she could easily feel obligated to be a horrible bitch to Naruto and Sasuke.

They wouldn't. They shouldn't.

And yet, Sakura was sure that she could see a few tips of spiky blonde hair poking up from that bush.

"Naruto!" She howled, enraged. No response. "Uzumaki Naruto!" The spikes moved. Next to them what appeared to be black hair (she had somehow missed that) slid down further into the bush. Oh, no, not him _too_.

"Sasuke!" Nothing, of course. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Not a movement or sound.

"I am going to kill you," she said. "I am going to kill you both very dead and leave your corpses to the bones!"

Kakashi, hearing her yells from their campsite, responded.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Why don't you ask the bush that they're hiding in?"

Over at the campsite, Kakashi sighed. Not again. What was wrong with these brats? He hadn't spyed on Rin with Obito, much. Not to the extent Sasuke and Naruto were going. "Do you want me to come over?"

God no. She didn't want a repeat of last time. Sakura quickly turned around, waded out of the stream and grabbed her towel, hoping that she hadn't revealed any more skin. Although really, this couldn't be more embarrassing. Well, it could- just like last time- but she could make it not worse.

"Yeah, could you _now _come over and kill Naruto and Sasuke for me, Kakashi-sensei?"

The bush turned tail and ran, only to be stopped by Kakashi, who, Sakura was fairly pleased to note, looked annoyed on her behalf. Or at least annoyed at being dragged away from his porn by two idiotic, hormonal boys who had nothing better to do than spy on their female teammate whether they were interested in her or not.

Heh. Heh. Heh.

Naruto and Sasuke were dead.

And her towel was nice, warm, secure, and covered 85 percent of her body.

Sakura cackled.


	2. Bound to Happen, ShikamaruIno

**Title: **Bound to Happen  
**Characters: **Ino, Shikamaru, mentions of Chouji, Asuma and an unnamed Sakura  
**Pairing: **Shikamaru/Ino  
**Prompt: **Inevitable  
**Summary: **It was obvious that they would end up together, despite their differences- or because of them  
**Words: **230

**A/N: I quite like Shika/Ino. They're cute. So, here we go. I wanted to use this one for KAkashi and Sakura but I couldn't think of a way that it would work as well instead of this Shikamaru and Ino teammate love. So, cue the Shika/Ino love. **

He hated troublesome women.

She was troublesome.

He didn't want to marry someone too pretty.

She was considered by most of the male population of Konoha to be hot.

He wanted two children, a girl and a boy.

She wanted a house full of them (although this wish was one that she had confided only to her best friend, whose daughter Kinari she babysat daily.)

They were put on the same genin team. Right before they found out, she had announced to him that she hoped that she wouldn't be put on a team with him at all.

He just mentally groaned at the irony. And the fact that he now had to spend quite a lot of time with her.

They had each other's backs despite all the banter between them, the every day back and forth, back and forth until Chouji decided to see exactly how loud he could eat potato chips and Asuma made them run laps just to get them to freaking _shut up_.

She trusted him with her life and he trusted her with his life. It was how they were.

He found her troublesome. He didn't like troublesome woman.

She was the epitome of it.

It was bound to happen. It was so obvious everyone (including her best friend, who was especially fond of dropping hints) could see it.

Really, it was inevitable.


	3. A Very Tight Squeeze, KakashiSakura

**Title: **A Very Tight Squeeze  
**Characters: **Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, mentions of Sasuke, Genma, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Neji, and Tenten  
**Pairing: **Kakashi/Sakura  
**Prompt: **Embrace  
**Summary: **There have been many different types of hugs between the two in the long years they have known each other  
**Words: **666 (?)

**A/N: Thanks to ShipperTrish for being the only one to review... anyways, Kakashi/Sakura this time. I rather like the ending of it. Also, I'm afraid there are tense switches but when I proof read I didn't see any. So if there are, oops. And tell me so I can fix them. Only 97 more to go! (But I'm having fun. Which is apparently all that matters.)**

There are friendly hugs between them. One teammate to another teammate, simple as that. Congratulations, we did good, kicked so and so's ass on the mission, we're alive, yay. That sort of hug. Not intimate, not too long but not too short. There are plenty of those sorts of hugs.

There are the hugs they gave each other that were tight, grasping, needing someone to hold on to when Sasuke was lying, pale and comatose in a hospital bed. She didn't love him like that anymore but he was her friend. If he got worse at all, even just if his fever rose dangerously high again (although she usually could bring it down) he was what she held onto.

There are the hugs come trying to hold the other upright, the ones that usually occur when one of their friends has found a good excuse to 'celebrate' and so convinced everyone to pile into one or another bar that only serves very strong alcoholic drinks and not very good food but is cheap enough to get drunk fairly quickly. One of them always ends up dragging the other home (Naruto and Sasuke perform that service for one another almost every night, depending on who is less inebriated- and usually it is only by a _very_ small percentage)

There are also the hugs that are the result of going out, _not_ getting drunk, walking home together cordially and carrying on and interesting and witty conversation while Sasuke and Naruto, and sometimes Genma or Ino and Shikamaru, or Neji and Tenten, or any other of their friends staggered behind them, nursing what was bound to be an absolutely killer hangover the next morning and wondering how the _hell _Kakashi and Sakura managed to stay sober when there was cheap beer to be bought.

So, over the many years that Kakashi and Sakura have known each other, they have exchanged many hugs. (Including the one that happened the one time at the celebration for Sakura's becoming a jonin and she get really drunk, and Kakashi got really drunk, and pretty much everyone got at least pretty drunk and that ultimately culminated in Neji and Tenten ending up in Tenten's bed and Lee passing out on the floor of the bar and Ino making out with _both_ Choji and Shikamaru and Genma hitting on every person of the female persuasion in the bar at least once and then ending up with a broken nose from Sakura when he tried to grope her. It also culminated in Sakura proclaiming her undying love for Kakashi and hugging him and him proclaiming his love back. But no one to this day talks of this At All for it is a Taboo Subject, and furthermore, if Naruto brings it up there is _plenty_ of blackmail against him that Sakura and Kakashi know of).

But the hug that is the very _best_ of all of them is the one after Kakashi proposes to her (and her ring _is_bigger than Ino's, thank you very much) and she accepts and rather than a kiss (although they do that and so much more later, obviously) and she accepts (spring wedding. Under the cherry blossoms, of course! That way her hair can match the flowers.) and they sit there are say nothing, speechless, and then hold each other in a tight, perfect hug.

Until Naruto comes in and demands to know why they're hugging and don't they do that too much anyways, it seems like they're always in each other's arms and hey! What's with the shiny rock on your finger Sakura-chan? I thought you didn't have a boyfriend… oh, you lied! Wait, who is it? _Kakashi_? Ew… and you're gonna marry him, are you insane?

But then Sakura whacks him over the head and Naruto passes out, and peace and quiet is restored. At least until Sasuke wanders in, looking for the source of the noise.

But_that _is an entirely different story.


	4. Bubbles, Team 7, KakashiSakura

**Title: **Bubbles  
**Characters: **Sakura, Kakashi Naruto, Sasuke,  
**Pairing: **Team 7, Kakashi/Sakura  
**Prompt:** Violate

**Summary: **Naruto is violating her personal bubble. Sasuke is indirectly violating her personal bubble. And Kakashi… well, she doesn't mind if he violates her bubble.  
**Words:** 307

**A/N: I like this. And of course, I think that Naruto would also snore. Anyways, Team 7 friendship, Kakasaku a little too. They're all older here, obviously. I doubt 13 year old Sakura would let Kakashi into her bubble. Also, I didn't want to use violate in a non-fluff way… I think that I'm in a fluff mood. Although the word doesn't have fluff connotations… returns to watching **_**the Office **_**and **_**30 Rock**_

"_Move over_," Sasuke said, poking Naruto in the rib.

Sakura poked Sasuke in the back. "Shove off, then he'll move over to _me_."

"But he's practically lying on top of me."

"Deal with it; do I look like I care? It's your fault the other tent- _my tent_- was destroyed."

Sasuke glared at Naruto's sleeping form. "I _told_ you, he pushed me."

"You're a ninja. You have a sense of balance. Use it."

"Sakura, it's Naruto. The clumsy oaf."

"Fine," Sakura said huffily, climbing out of her sleeping bag and pushing Naruto into the other side of the side with a strong shove. "Happy?"

Sasuke smirked. "Quite."

Until, that is, Naruto managed to roll back and drape one arm over Sasuke, who was half asleep, and the other over Sakura, who was not asleep at all. Sakura huffed and threw Naruto's arm over to Sasuke's side. Sasuke groaned. "That wasn't necessary."

"He's violating my personal bubble."

"Well, now's he's violating _mine_!"

"I don't care. And I never thought that I'd hear the words personal bubble come out of your mouth, Sasuke."

"They didn't."

"Oh yeah. Well, whatever. I'm leaving."

Sakura slipped on her sandals. She didn't grab her sleeping bag, but she did grab a light jacket.

"Wait, Sakura, where are you going? You can't leave me alone with Naruto? Sakura?"

She walked over to Kakashi's tent and slipped inside.

"Hey," she whispered, and slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Get lonely?" he asked smugly. She poked him.

"No, stop it. Don't be so smug."

"Then what, Naruto was lying on top of you again?"

"He was violating my personal bubble."

"…right now, so am I."

"Yeah, but I actually _want _you to be in my bubble."

"This conversation is odd."

"I know."

Kakashi pulled her closer.

"I like being inside your… bubble thing."

"Oh, just kiss me."


	5. Thrillseeker, NarutoHinata

**Title: **Thrillseeker  
**Characters: **Naruto, Hinata, but really only Hinata is in it.  
**Pairing: **Naruto/Hinata  
**Prompt: **Carnival  
**Summary: **Hinata muses on love, Naruto, and loving Naruto.  
**Words:** 79**  
**

**Naruto and Hinata, and also really really really really short. But. I like it, and I'm posting things, and I'm on break os therefore will post even more things, like what I'm typing up now. Therefore, I am justifying to myself that short is okay. (Also ,reviews are nice, and this is a full-frontal beg.) **

Being with him is like a exhilarating, breathless ride.

He is fun. He can be terrifying, making her heart leap to her throat and stay there, even when his anger is directed not at her but an absent team mate.

There are ups and downs, and the occasional loop-de-loop (it took a bit of convincing concerning her father, for example) but in the end it is worth everything else.

Hinata would never fall out of love with Naruto.


	6. A Common Trait, IbikiAnko

**Title: **A Common Trait  
**Characters: **Ibiki, Anko, mentions of Orochimaru and an OC  
**Pairing: **slight Ibiki/Anko  
**Prompt: **Trait  
**Summary: **Ibiki and Anko are more similar than one would think.  
**Words:** 343  
**A/N: **I think they would make a good couple. Reviews are aprreciated, possibly too much for this fic. Planning on putting up more of these today. 

Anko and Ibiki are friends because Ibiki is _just like her_.

Nobody ever asks him how his head got so scarred, what exactly happened before he was tortured. Anko knows, though. Everyone knows the story of her curse seal, or _thinks _they know, but Ibiki is the only one she's ever told the complete story to in lurid detail, not leaving anything out or glossing over parts. The Sandaime knows it too, but she told him only what was important. Ibiki knows, though, because Anko and Ibiki are alike. 

They united over betrayal by one whom they had loved, trusted, albeit in different ways. Ibiki had not been in love with the person who had betrayed him to the group of enemy-nin, but he had loved him. Anko had been in love with her sensei, in varying ways.

They both are marked by that betrayal. Anko has her seal and Ibiki has his scars. For each one he can remember the question asked of him, remember that goddamned _smirk _on Tomaji's face. Anko's seal brings memories and emotions she has buried inside her, because there is nothing else she can do until she _kills _that man and finally_ends _it. 

Ibiki killed Tomaji, but he did it quickly and neatly, just making it so that the last thing that Tomaji saw was Ibiki's smile, because his _best friend_couldn't break him, and in fact, his best friend had shown him a new career track for him. Anko plans to follow this example as best she can, because Orochimaru is a tricky bastard, a human snake.

Sometimes they meet for drinks together, in an anonymous bar where they both wear civilian clothing and get drunk like civilians do to forget their hard day at work, not to drink like ninja, which is to forget the people that they had killed or tortured, or the comrades lost.

Sometimes these drinks turn into nights together, where they wake up with no embarrassment between them, because Anko and Ibiki are the same.

They share a common trait. 


End file.
